masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Downgrade Patches (v1.01, v1.1, v1.2)
See this RealmsBeyond thread for talk and download links of older Master of Magic versions. For the 3 downgrade patches you have to make a copy of your MoM 1.31 folder and extract the corresponding Zip in the copied folder. * Demo * Version 1.01 * Version 1.1 * Version 1.2 Only play these versions if you want to see how MoM looked prior to 1.31. Beside the Demo (which is just really really bad), I've played version 1.1. 1.2 should be very similar to 1.31. I assume 1.01 is very bugged. Here some things I noticed in 1.1: * All attacks have a base success rate of 50% (instead of 30%). As usual, Shields still have a success rate of 30% (also true for Fire Bolt, Psionic Blast and so on). This means: ** Troups are easily killed by ranged attacks. ** First Strike may kill a unit before it can retaliate. ** To Hit bonuses are less important. ** Missile ranged penalties, and To Hit maluses (invisibility, lucky, prayer) are less important. * Sometimes the game freezes or crashes. * Phantom Warriors are bugged, probably because of Illusion. If they attack, they often don't do any damage; counterattacks work as usual (similar to the Fear bug). * Buying production is bugged. Costs are the same as in 1.31, but for every gold spent, you get one hammer. Let's say you want to build a smithy (40 production) in a High Men City. Then you buy a Spearmen (10 production -> 40 gold), switch to Smithy and you're done. * Building roads is bugged. The game does not include the costs for the tile the engineers are standing at. So you can build 2 roads at once, but you only have to pay for the second road. * No range penalties for spells: Range modifier is x1 for every combat fought on the same plane as the wizard's fortress. * Raiders and Rampaging Monsters don't move. They keep staying on their spawning place. * Players can't destroy cities on capture. * Nodes don't give a +2 attack strength, +2 defense, +2 resistance bonus to associated Fantastic Units. * Magic Spirits and Guardian Spirits miss Non-Corporeal ability. They move only 1 tile per round and can't cross water. * Flying units ignore enchanted roads. * The output of Trade Goods is modified by the trade bonus (roads, marketplace). * Diplomatic penalties seem to be different. You can keep peace with wizards that would declare war on you in 1.31. * Outpost growth takes longer than expected. Perhaps the influence of the surveillance such as Maximum Population is ignored. * Surveyor doesn't tell which monsters guard a Lair, Tower or Node. * Zombies have 3 attack and 2 defense. There're probably a few other units whose stats were changed. * Most retorts have weaker effects than in 1.31. Myrran costs 2 picks, Channeler costs 1 pick. * Magic is pretty weak at the start of each game: The fortress just generates 5 mana, wizards start only with 5 spell skill, both independent of the selected number of spellbooks. * Wizards start without any spells, except if (s)he chooses 11 spellbooks in one color. With 2 to 9 spellbooks the wizard can choose some guaranteed spells, i.e. spells that will be researchable later on. * Sorcery wizards have the common spell Guises (pic) which makes a unit look like the selected Fantastic Unit. The AI doesn't fall for it, so Guises was replaced by Blur. In 1.1 Guises is on the position of Guardian Wind, and Guadian Wind is on the position of Blur. -- 21:30, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :I started up a 1.01 game, opened spellbook and was like Oooh Spell of Return, so I clicked on it. It automatically exiled me! (fortress still there but no power base and cannot cast anything else until I finish casting this) I hope this is a good enough handicap for dealing with the 1.01 AI. PREPARE YOURSELF SSS'RA --Spearman D92-R (talk) 02:01, August 3, 2014 (UTC)